


Camp Camp Short Stories

by Jazzy_J_Wolf



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzy_J_Wolf/pseuds/Jazzy_J_Wolf
Summary: A collection of Short Camp Camp stories.





	1. Serial killer David AU

**Author's Note:**

> This first story is heavily based of off doritofalls awesome drawings, go have a look at them!
> 
> http://doritofalls.tumblr.com/post/150263672776/finally-got-around-drawing-some-of-that-famous

"Holy Shit" Max whispered slowly backing out of the cold steal room.

The sound of smashing glass caused the taller man in front of him to turn around with a jolt. Max looked behind him seeing that he had accidentally knocked over a glass beaker with his arm.

"AH! MAX, what are you doing here!?" David panicked quickly grabbed a large brown sack and throwing it over the un-moving man in front of him.

Max had to admit he really didn't know how to feel, even though David was covered with blood, the panic and concern in his voice made it hard to find him scary. That would have been enough if it won't for the large hunting knife in his right hand, that was still dripping with his victims blood.

"S...so what you going to kill me now?"

"What? Oh my gosh of course not Max"

David bent down so he was eye level with Max. David's stupid happy grin had a whole new meaning to Max.

"... listen, I'm so sorry, I didn't want you to see me like this"

David lifted his arms, doing simple gestures as he talked, Max's eye never left the blade that was still in his hand.

"But it's okay, you don't need to fear I could never hurt a child. And all you you campers are my resp...OH, darn sorry Max is the knife bothering you?"

David started panicking again, becoming much more aware of the knife he was flailing around. Standing up David placed the knife on one of the steal tables that layer in the large room.

"Are you fucking for real. David this is really...just fucked up"

David took of his apron leaving random splash of blood on his body.

"I...I know Max to be honest I'd never thought I'd be doing this"

David let out a small laugh as he pulled his bloody gloves off, lazily throwing the into a bin in the corner of the room.

"I think the only way Max, the only way I can do this and still keep my mind at bay is by still believing that I'm doing the right thing"

"What!? David you're fucking killing people, how is that doing the right thing?!"

"Just like the others Max, this man was a bad man, he did some very, very bad things"

Max let out a shaky breath, David's voice had turned so cold and lifeless. Max was really starting to regret following David to spooky island, nothing good ever came from his place. Max took a step back, trying to leave again. David noticed and bent down again grabbing at Max's shoulders.

"Max you have to promise me, that you won't tell anyone about this.

Max lent to the side, looking at the covered body sitting in the chair. Looking back to David, a thought popped into his head.

"So you would never harm a child right?"

"Never Max"

"Well in that case, to keep this little secret of yours, I want the ability to get out of any camp activity I don't want to do"

David looked surprised by Max's statement. Letting out a small laugh, David patted Max's shoulder.

"All right Max, as long as you stop following me places. Deal?"

David held out his hand, waiting for Max's response. Max hesitated before grabbing hold of David's larger hand.

"Deal"


	2. Camp Camp Swap Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max, Neil and Nickie are the camp counsellors. While David and Gwen are the campers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the hell is this, an update! I'm so sorry how long this took me to update, I had such a writers block.

Max winced at the hard morning light, that shone through the cabin window. Looking to his side, he could see that his co-counsellors Nikki and Neil where already up. Fighting the urge to go back to sleep, Max got up, and got dressed. Walking over to the mess hall, he noticed Nikki making her way over to him.

"Look who's finally awake" Nikki stood in front of the mess hall doors, stopping him from going in.

"Yeah morning to you two, now get the fuck out the way I need coffee"

"Yeah no I don't think so, you slept in so now you have to go wait for the new campers at the front"

"Ah Shit, I forgot we were getting new campers"

Max rubbed his eyes, and walked away from Nikki. Max couldn't help but feel a little for all these kids getting sent here, it was a shame to see how many parents don't want to deal with their kids.

"Morning Max!"

"Fuck no"

Max turned around looking down at the voice that called him. David stood holding out a large cup of warm coffee.

"I saw Nikki didn't let you get your morning coffee so I brought it out for you"

The young boy smiled as Max thanked him for the coffee and started to drink at it slowly.

"So I heard Nickie say we're getting new campers"

"Ha, I fucking new you came out here for more than just to give me my coffee"

"So how many are we getting? What camps are they here for? Do you know if their a boy or a girl?"

"Holy shit, David calm the fuck down"

David was jumping around on the spot, throwing out more questions than max really new or cared about. Max bent down so he could be eye level with David.

"Look David, you need to relax. You might freak out these new campers with your energy, also it's too early for this shit"

"Max you realise it's 9:30 right"

"Yeah like I said, too early. You should really try sleeping in David, it's fucking awesome"

"You know Max you really shouldn't swear, my Mum tells me it's a nasty habit"

Max stood up, ignoring David's last comment. It didn't take long for the bus to arrive, Max had to hold onto the back of David's shirt, to stop him from running out and getting hit. 

David let out a small laugh.

"Hehe, oops sorry"

"Hmmm, David remember calm down"

The bus door opened reveling a small girl. She stepped out, looking a little confused as to where she was. Neil placed the bus keys in his pocket and walked out.

"Morning Max, this is our new camper Gwen"

Max went to welcome Gwen but was cut off by David.

"Hi, welcome to Camp Campbell! My names David, what camp are you here for!?"

"I'm here for art camp, this is art camp right?"

"Yep and a bunch more!"

"More?"

"I'm guessing you didn't read the fine print kid"

Gwen and David shard a look to Max who had finished his coffee. Max gestured for the flyer that Gwen was clutching to her chest. She gave it to him, and took a little step away from David.

Max handed Neil his empty cup, and bent down to talk to the kids at eye level. He pointed at the small text under Art Camp, 'and more'.

"This sucks, I just wanted Art camp, not Art camp and more"

"Yeah I know kid, this whole place sucks"

David sent Max a disapproving look before grabbing onto Gwen's arm.

"Come on Gwen, you have to meet the other campers"

Gwen groaned, but let herself be dragged by David, Max and Neil followed behind them. Arriving at the mess hall, David opened the door to chaos. A kid was duct tape to the large fan, and Nikki was laughing and throwing cutlery at him, while the rest of the campers were ever cheering him on, or simply talking to each other.

"Jesus Christ"

Neil quickly ran into the room and stopped the fan, while Max slowly walked over to Nikki and grabbed the draw of cutlery she was throwing.

"Nikki we've talked about this, you can't keep encouraging these stupid fucking things the campers want to do"

"Aw come on Max, Space Kid just wanted to.."

"Nope I don't want to hear it"

Max rubbed his temple as Space Kid fell to the floor.

"I'm okay"

Gwen turned to David in horror of what she just saw.

"What the FUCK was that!"

David just smiled, seeming unaffected by the chaos that just unfolded. He walked over and helped space kid stand up.

"This is just the normal chaos that is Camp Campbell, isn't it awesome!?"

"If I make it through this summer, I'm gonna kill my parents for making me come here"

David frowned, but his large smile quickly returned, swinging his arm around Gwen he happily said.

"Don't be like that Gwen, I'm sure your gonna love it here, I'm gonna make sure of it!"


End file.
